Kobold (5e Race)
note: most of the flavor text shit is just gonna be ripped from volo's, and as of writing this, mister bandoclock is at school, without his volo's. so be patient. Kobold "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Kobold Names Nightian names have two different patterns, depending on gender: Males are named after how much kills they have made, then their parents up to grandparents, forming a full name of three numbers. For females, this is replaced with children, instead of kills. For obvious reasons, females never have a middle name of Zero. Rogues that abandon their names go instead with anagrams of the names they used to have. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, Rogue Male: '''Oerzzero Nevse, Heretofore Nu, '''Rogue Female: '''Nettle Eniwvow, Weeron Tozo, Kobold Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Age.'' to be ripped from volo's ''Alignment.'' to be ripped from volo's ''Size.'' Small. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. When you or your target is in direct sunlight, you have disadvantage on attack rolls against them, as well as Perception checks that rely on sight. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Pack Tactics. ''You have advantage on attack rolls against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 ft. of the creature, and the ally isn't incapacitated. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Draconic. Kobold Subraces Urds Urds are kobolds that have been born with wings, which are slightly larger than the rest of their body. Other kobolds are typically jealous of urds. Their wings are the same color as their scales are. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Your Strength score decreases by 1. Flight. ''You have wings, which you can use for flight. When you are not wearing heavy armor, you can fly with a speed of 35 feet. You must land at the end of your turn, or you will fall, due to your wings not being strong enough to keep yourself permanently flying. '''Tiichia Tiichia are kobolds that have been blessed by a dragon, either from one of their parents being a full-on dragon, or from some magical blessing granted upon them. They possess thicker scales than regular kobolds, and are deeper in their scale color. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Draconic Blessing. ''You were blessed by a type of dragon, giving you resistance to a damage type of your choosing, based on the dragon. Refer to the dragonborn's draconic heritage table for the types. Marfedolem Marfedolem are a combination of a dracolich and a kobold, turning them into skeletal creatures resembling their previous lives. Depending on what a kobold was before being transformed, kobold tribes may either be joyful if the marfedolem was a leader or great tribe member, or aggravated if it was just a regular of their kin. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Undead. ''You do not need to sleep, eat, breathe, or drink. You are immune to exhaustion. Instead of sleeping, you can become inactive for 4 hours, receiving the same benefits of a long rest from this. ''Superior Darkvision. ''You have darkvision to a range of 120 feet. ''Unholy Being. ''You are vulnerable to radiant-type damage, resistant to necrotic-type damage, and affected by features such as turn undead that target the undead. Category:Hall of Shame